1. Field of Invention
This application pertains to a carrier for beverage bottles and cans which carrier can be bike mounted or belt mounted.
2. Known Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are known to applicant, none of which anticipate or render the instant invention obvious to one or ordinary skill in the art.
______________________________________ APPLICANT U.S. Pat. No. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ STRICKLAND 4,282,279 August 4, 1989 SATTERFIELD 4,955,516 September 11, 1990 FICK 5,007,566 April 16, 1991 LONG 5,048,734 September 17, 1991 JONES 5,216,900 June 8, 1993 ______________________________________
The Satterfield device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,516 is a portable beverage carrier with a zippered top closure on each of the two retainers. With only a clip and grip mounting, on the top frame tube, if only one bottle or can were to be carried, there appears to be a high probability of tilt or spillage even with the presence of the second hook and loop straps recited.
The Strickland device comprises an insulating layer that wraps around a beverage container. It has neither a top nor a bottom wall and is not attachable to anything.
The device of Long, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,734, while it can be mounted to one's belt, it can not be mounted to a bicycle. The nature of the overlaying cover with a VELCRO.RTM. or equal closure is such that it is best opened if two hands are used, one to hold the cylinder and the other to pull up on the closure. It is believed that due to the construction employed, that as the weight of the container with the receiver, bears down on the belt, that the closure will have a tendency to open or become unattached.
The device of Fick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,566 mounts on the lower frame tube of a bicycle around the optional at extra cost existing cage that holds a water bottle on an angle. This product has neither a top wall or a bottom wall, and is intended solely as an insulation provider and not as a retainer. It's very placement is totally contrary to one of the stated purposes of the device of this invention.
The soft sided cooler of Jones, is not intended for direct belt mounting nor for mounting on a bicycle. It is intended for placement within a Fanny pack as noted in FIG. 1. Both Satterfield and Fick disclose the presence of temperature retaining elements.
Because cyclists like ready access to their beverage without having to remove their eyes from the road, and because most cyclists at times find it necessary to walk their bicycle or tricycle, and still desire easy access to their refreshment, or because the rider may park his or her cycle, and walk a bit or sit under a tree, a combination belt and bike beverage holder seemed to fit a need in the marketplace. Thus this invention came to be.